Indigo
by Winter Wish 7
Summary: When Ashoka And Anakin are sent on a special mission; Ashoka, takes interest to a certain padawan. Anakins jeolousy rises. Will he admit something to Ashoka? And what will be the fate of our fave Jedi? Enjoy reading! Give it a go :
1. Chapter 1

Pronunciations—

Latao- Latayo

"Latao you must go Skywalker. Padawan accompany you she will" Ashoka's eyes lit up immediately. Anakin her master had already noticed this and a light smile was playing on his lower lip. Yoda had finished on a triumphant note.

And his wise, forest green eyes were rich with knowledge and intelligence. "What will we be doing in Latao?" Anakin asked interested, his hands revealing his palms as he held them up.

Obi-Wan cut in, as Yoda seemed to be meditating peacefully. "I'm afraid Count Dooku is trying to kidnap the two young Senators of Matao. Both of you are being sent to them, to protect them. They own a lot of power, and are daughters of the great Duchess Elkader."

The Jedi bowed in respect, and went on their way. After boarding the ship to the planet. They sat down in the seats, and Skywalker took off. "I don't understand why you're the one who always drives!" Ashoka laughed. "C'mon snips, it doesn't matter…focus my young Padawan" Ashoka smirked. And Anakin tilted his head to look at the teenage togruto girl. To her light, orange skin. And her deep, ocean blue eyes. His cheeks tinted red for a small second. And he cleared his throat, before setting his sights into the galaxy. Purple stars glistened. And soon they saw the planet of Latayo.

It was not like any other planet the young Padawan had even seen. Rich, snowy mountains stood up stretching towards the light, chalked blue sky. Where a few white moons were placed elegantly in it. Large green meadows stretched across the fragile land.

And autumn trees and leaves dotted the landscape. Flowing waterfalls came from the air, and the colour was glistening white. The land seemed to go on for miles on end. It looked like Paradise. "Why would the duchess need protecting in these lands?" Ashoka thought dreamily aloud.

They landed within seconds, and as their feet touched the land, already aliens and droids were to be seen with the Duchess. She was very beautiful…much like the land that surrounded her. Her hair was white, and it was tied back, in a large crown. Her eyes were of the deepest browns. And she wore a black dress which rolled down her like a river.

"Duchess" Anakin walked forward, kissing her hand gently. "Greetings Master Jedi" She bowed towards Anakin and Ashoka. "You're daughters?" Anakin inquired, taking a step forward. Duchess Elkader shook her head sadly "I have decided to keep them in the Castle walls. I fear it is much too dangerous, for them to be unprotected"

"Understood. Let us get you back to the castle then…Duchess" She nodded, and the three of them boarded their Transport.

OoOoOOoOo

The castle was glistening Crystal white, and noble dragons, were sat in their stables. Ashoka glanced on uneasily, "Don't worry about it snips…their trained here"

He sent his Padawan a reassuring grin. And she accepted it thankfully.

"I have much work that needs my greatest attention. Skywalker, you shall be accompanying me. Young one, one of my droids will escort you to my daughters" The duchess sent her a flashing smile, and Ashoka nodded.

"This way Jedi Knight" Spoke a droid to her left; she bowed before swiftly following the robot. "Be careful" Anakin called after her. Ashoka turned back to her master rolling her eyes to give the expression "I can look after myself you know" She smiled, and followed after.

She walked up a marble flight of stairs, and turned after the droid into a crystal corridor, He pointed to a few steps leading up to a large door. She opened the door gracefully.

_Where are all the guards?  
_

At once Ashoka spotted the senators. She gasped and her eyes widened…they weren't mature…they weren't even adults yet! She looked on at the fifteen year old girls, as they played a game on the set of chairs. They hadn't even noticed her yet. The room was warm, and pleasant, and colours of blue and indigo splashed the furniture.

"Jedi?" Came a voice behind her. She turned around to see another male Padawan. He had slick black hair, and his eyes were a warm brown. His face was smiling. "Are you padawan Tano?" He asked again, his hand reached for his lightsaber, which was dangling at his belt.

"Yes, I am Ashoka Tano…who are you" she asked warily. "I am Padawan Kalen. I have been given the role of protecting the two young senators. He gestured to them, who were chuckling together as they looked on at their game. Ashoka narrowed her eyes confused. "No…that's my job!"

"Who said it was yours?" He said simply smiling. "My master! Anakin Sykwalker...and the duchess"

He cleared his throat. "Well…my master Aayla Secura…and the duchess said the same thing"

Kalen grunted, nudging Ashoka. She looked at him disrespectfully, to see that he was pointing to the two females, who were watching them both with curious glances. She gasped quickly. And bowed. "Senators, I am Ashoka Tano. I have been assigned to protect you" Although they were young, she was astonished by their unnatural beauty. They both had brown flowing hair. Which fell to her shoulders. They were distinguished by their eyes.

The one on the right, who she recognised as Duchess Ingra, had sparkling brown eyes. And the one on the left who she recognised as Duchess Latika had pure, deep green eyes.

"My mother said that we'd have to expecting you" Ingra stated.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding, I've been assigned to protect you, Padawan Tano was just leaving" Ashoka's eyes widened.

"Then what was "_Padawan Tano"_ doing here in the first place?" Latika asked warmly. "You both have been assigned to protect us, I'm afraid my mother must have left that on when she debriefed you" She smiled.

Kalen grunted again, "Sorry Ashoka, I didn't know" He whispered apologetically. She laughed, and her cheeks blushed. "Hey, I guess we both got mixed up"

OoOoOOoOo

"I'm guessing you're only fifteen" Ashoka smirked. She and the Duchesses daughters sat around a crystal table. Kalen, kept by the door, staring at the Padawan dreamily.

"Excuse me? What makes you say that?" Ingra suddenly snapped coldly, crossing her arms in a defensive position. The Padawan stuttered. "Forgive me Senator…intuition?" She questioned. Ingra laughed "Well, you're intuition is wrong" She replied coolly.

Latika's laugh broke through the shrill silence that followed. "Forgive my sister Ashoka..." As Ingra abruptly left the table. "She wants to believe that she is older then her age…your intuition was half right…she is fifteen…I'm only fourteen" Ashoka took her eyes off of Ingra, and stared at Latika. "Only fourteen winters old?" She asked her brow furrowing.

The youngster nodded. Ashoka realized suddenly that Latika was the same age as herself. But she soon also realized that she was still a few months older then her. It was weird she thought. How she was fourteen, and was a Jedi Knight, fighting for peace. And Latika was fourteen, and was the duchess's daughter.

When night approached, the indigo stars shone brightly in the sky.

Ashoka stood outside the door, and soon was accompanied by Kalen. Who stood beside her. "Ashoka?" He asked, suddenly, "Yes" she replied quietly. They both stood casually. But soon enough, in a few moments they had started to rise their stature. He leant forward slightly. "May I ask you something?" …

**Hello! The best readers in the world : ) **

**Soo what do you think? I'm only going to carry on if I get some reviews. So get reviewing!**

***Insert Dramatic noise***

**What Does Kalen what to ask Ashoka?**

**How Will Anakin react?**

**What will the duchess's daughters and the Duchess do to try and help the Jedi?  
Will Count Dooku Succeed?**

**Review and find out : )**

**Love you all soo much! Love Winter Wish xxx**

**Ps You can stop the dramatic noise now : )**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashoka blushed furiously, and she cleared her throat. "I don't think so…" she started, avoiding his eye contact. "Oh come on!" Kalen whispered temptingly under his breath. She winced, "Well…."

Kalen smiled gently, he looked like a puppy, his eyes full of life. She felt his hand touch her arm lightly…reassuringly. She didn't move, she just stood there, her look puzzled.

Anakin, walked through the corridors, admiring the crystal carpets. He turned around the corner, where he knew Ashoka would be, his face stiffened. He saw the togruto girl staring down at the floor guiltily, with the new Padawan…Kalen's hand resting upon her arm. "Ashoka?" he said angrily, his hands clenched into fists. Ashoka's eyes flickered quickly, and she took her arm away. "Master?" She said happily, taking a few steps forward grinning.

"This is Kalen…the new.." Ashoka began, gesturing with her right arm to the padawan. Anakin cut her off, "I know. If I was you young one…I'd keep in line" He said coldly, his strong blue pools, boring holes into his inexperienced brown ones. Sighing he released the tension in his muscles, "Ashoka I'd like a word" he said quietly.

The Jedi smiled gently, as if to reassure her that she wasn't in any trouble. By her worried eyes, and glances he was sure she was thinking it. "With all due respect Master…I need Ashoka here" Kalen said acidly stepping forward. Anakin's eyes widened, The only one who he had ever seen so stubborn…and bold was Ashoka, but she was _his _Padawan, and he found nothing wrong with the togruto girl. But Kalen wasn't his, and he was showing utter disrespect.

"Just a word…I'm sure your master will find this story interesting" He said quietly. He walked off, leaving the Padawan regretting everything he said. Numbly Ashoka followed, her hand grasping her left arm. She stared at her master warmly. "Yes Master?" she questioned.

"Ashoka, we're switching posts" He told her firmly. Ashoka's eyes narrowed. "But…I…I can handle this!" She said angrily. Anakin stopped, in fear of upsetting the young girl. "I know you can snips…I don't think _he _can handle you" he said more softly…Ashoka was silent, and looked at the floor guiltily.

"Please master…one more chance? I've…just gotten to know the duchess's" she said wittily. Looking up to meet her masters gaze.

Anakin sighed…he had given in. "Alright Ashoka…one more chance. But I won't stop to straighten him out" He said more roughly as if acid was in his mouth. "Thank you master!" Ashoka yelped happily, she wanted more then nothing to wrap her arms around him, but pride as a Jedi held her there. Anakin smiled; glad he had made his Padawan so happy. "Get going snips" He winked at her, and turned…now more desperate then ever to slice through Kalen.

OoOoOOoOo

The night that followed was silent, Neither of the Padawan said a single word to each-other. They took shifts through the night, while one watched, the other slept on the spare king-sized bed in the duchess's room where she knew they could sleep. Kalen moved stiffly through the duchess's room. She set her glance around it. As you walked through the door, you were greeted with the scent of vanilla and strawberries. A large mahogany table stood in the middle.

with a set of crystal sofas acting as a square around it, where the girls were playing earlier. To the left and the right, where both two steps, leading up to a door, which were the duchess's rooms. He groaned as she walked up to the left, to where Latika was.

Kalen's POV

This isn't a real mission…it's stupid. I feel like a babysitter, rather then a Jedi Padawan. I open the door, squinting into the darkness. I see Latika's trim figure in the bed, her breathing somehow calming me. My shoulders feel heavy…I was very tired, and I felt like doing nothing else but falling asleep. I turn and walk to Ingra's room and open the door…she's not there. I shake my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Senator?" I ask loudly, I activate my lightsaber which is a pale blue. She's not there. "Ashoka!" I shout running back off to the door. "Kalen what's wrong?" she asks. Her eyes are full of concern, "Senator Ingra is gone" I explain hurriedly.

By her expression, I can tell she's confused "Kalen…no one would have been able to get in. We were both guarding the entrances"

I stuttered, and we both run together into her room. We see the balcony open. "Did you check the balcony?" Ashoka smirked, I blush the deepest red imaginable, and we look past the fluttering, cream curtains. To reveal the senator, looking out. I turn to see Ashoka, with her arms folded, with the _I told you so_ expression on her face. I laughed, and held my palms out to her in surrender. She laughs too…her laugh…it's addictive in a way. "I'll talk to her" she says smiling at me. She turns out towards the balcony. I watch after her…before smiling lightly I turn to my post.

"Senator?" Ashoka asked as she confidently walked up to her. Ingra turned slightly, her eyes still looking out at the horizon. "Can't I have a few minutes on my own youngling?" The Padawan stopped, looking down suddenly embarrassed. "Senator I am only a year younger then you" She stated, clearly stung by the insult. "Still the same age as my sister" Ingra smirked, turning around to face Ashoka. The Padawan tried as hard as she could to control her anger that was bubbling inside her.

They looked at each other in the eye; it was like the game—

"_The Strong and Weak Wolf" _Whoever would look away first would be the weakest, finding the intensity between the two faces two unbearable. Ashoka trembled, the need to look the sulky teenager in the eye, and her pride as a Jedi ate away at her brain. Suddenly footsteps could be heard nearing them. "Sister?" Latika appeared softly at the doorway, her brow furrowed. "Ashoka is there a problem?" she whispered, her eyes looked drowsy for lack of sleep. The two didn't turn, locked in each others gaze.

"Ingra! Ashoka!" She snapped hastily, the two broke away, Ashoka a few seconds later realizing that her hands were curled up in tight fists, relaxed them, "Sorry senator, we didn't mean to wake you" she threw the worry with Ingra away like a piece of paper, and she looked peaceful again. Ingra muttered something unintelligent under her breath, "_She_ didn't mean to wake you" she fled out of the door, leaving the Padawan cursing her rotten luck. Latika looked at the youngling sadly.

"Ashoka are you okay?" Latika asked, walking nearer to her, it comforted the togruto to hear her name, rather then _youngling_.

"I'm fine senator, thank you" Ashoka replied, added a smile to back up her statement. Latika flinched, "She doesn't hate you Ashoka, she just wants to get everything right"

"She's going the wrong way about it" She whispered tightly in reply, clearing her throat of anger. Latika smiled warmly, then chuckled lightly, "She'll be friends with you soon enough" She left the balcony with a certain grace, leaving the togruto to sigh in reply, and wishing the young girl was right.

OoOoOOoOo

"Master, we're heading to the north wing now" It was early morning, and Ashoka and Kalen were running to the north wing. There had been a break in that night, and the Padawans went with ease. Kalen stopped at the large metal door, the outline was tipped with a light black, and he opened it with the force easily.

Ashoka smirked, "Ya'know you could just use the activator" she gestured to the control panel, her facial expression warm. "What's the fun in that?" he asked cheekily. The Padawans turned to look inside, it was pitch black, and their smiles faded.

Ashoka spoke through her speakercom, "Master…the lights gone…the guards aren't here" they stepped in, She repeated, and Kalen spoke too. He shook his head with caution, "The speakers must be dead" The Padawan explained. Suddenly a large crack came from the left. They both frowned and activated their lightsabers, illuminating the room.

They took a step in, the atmosphere was eerie, and thick with fear. "I sense something" Kalen said. Ashoka agreed warily. They moved on, turning corners with increasing anxiety. They both gasped.

On the floor in front of them, a fellow clone lay, its helmet had been carelessly removed, and the head was in an unnatural position. The clone was dead…"Oh Race…" Kalen sighed bowing his head in sadness. It was a messy sight; Ashoka grimaced as she lifted her lightsaber to see more clones at the ground.

Kalen whispered firmly into Ashoka's ear. "We have to get out…now" The girl whimpered, and together they slowly edged back towards the door. "It's closed!" Kalen gasped, banging his fist as softly as he could on the door. They were trapped.

**What do you think? The next update is on its way, please review! I promise if I get some I'll update extra fast and I'll try as hard as I can to make the story even better.**

**Please? It really encourages me, it would mean so much. You don't know how even "**_**Great story" **_**or **_**"Update soon!" **_**even two words really warm up my heart! And inspire me. Please? Love Winter Wish xxx**


	3. Killing Riders

**Wow! I was so happy with all of the reviews I had! Thank you so much, you really made me happy! Almost everyone who added the story, reviewed too! Instead of postponing the story for a few days, here's an extra long one for you! Thanks again! **

**Love WinterWish xxx**

**Shout-Outs.**

**EverlastingLife- You really encouraged me to write more **** Thank you!**

**RainbowWaves- You're crazy…And i love it!**

**Monica-I really hope that you're enjoying it **

**Lilly—Lol, Thanks for inspiring me **

**Skywalker02-You made my face hurt! Do you know why? Because I was smiling so much after I read your review **

**Ashoka320—You'll have to read and find out, haha sorry I know you probably want to kill me for just saying that **** What do you want to happen?**

**StarWarsFan-You're review made my day **

**LoveLasey—I was having a really bad week when I saw you're review, because of that, I got straight onto work with the story **

**Thanks again everyone! Love WinterWish xxx**

Ashoka flickered her eyes heavily across the darkened room. "What are we going to do?" She asked Kalen, who grumbled lightly. "I…I don't know" Their speakers were dead, and they had no contact with anyone. Suddenly a low growl came from behind the many boxes. They turned to the noise, and their eyes narrowed angrily. Count Dooku stepped out, his lightsaber glowing a livid red. "What are you doing here? You disgusting piece of Jedi scum!" Ashoka snarled, stepping forward. "Padawans, you have underestimated me yet again. You are trapped, and you have no contact with your masters. How do you think that...?"

Kalen winced, he took a quick glance at Ashoka, who looked confident, but her eyes were fearful. The togruto girl was scared, she had always had Master Skywalker by her side, the best team in the force.

But now she was on her own. "My master will be coming soon! So you better run!" She snarled, as bravely as she could. He chuckled, "Young one…I don't see your master anywhere"

Within a second the door had opened, Anakin, Aayla and a few clones came in, going towards Count Dooku. "Master!" shouted Ashoka happily. He winked at her, and turned his blue lightsaber onto the Count. "Ashoka! Kalen! Guard the Senators!" Aayla came to them both, pointing to the doorway. Ashoka shook her head, "But I want to help!"

"Youngling you can help, by doing as we ask" She groaned, but she didn't argue, she fled with Kalen through the doors, and ran all the way down the crystal corridor. She flung open the door hastily, to see the girls chatting away as if nothing was wrong. By their appearance It had obviously startled the senators.

"Forgive us Senators; Count Dooku has managed to get into the Castle Walls" Ingra stood up almost immediately, and her eyes were blazing, "What do you mean? Where is mother?" Kalen frowned, "I'm sure she's safe! Senator you need to stay here so we can protect you" Ingra sighed gravely, "Sister come" Latika stood, when suddenly a loud banging came from the door.

Ashoka raised her hand to give silence. The banging continued, louder and louder each time. Kalen walked forward and drew his lightsaber, with a flash he had opened the door and held the lightsaber to the mans throat. "What is the meaning of this?" The man looked very noble, with a small black beard. His eyes were brown, but they looked grave with outrage.

Ingra's brow furrowed. "Father!" Ingra rushed forward greeting him with a small hug. Kalen stepped back, blushing furiously. Latika however lingered for a moment. "Father I thought you were in Tatoine for the conference" Takoon paused. "I _was _Latika, I arrived here a few hours ago"

Latika grumbled, "This is Kalen and Ashoka. Mother got them to protect us" Takoon set a critical eye over them both…he looked like a typical father.

OoOoOOoOo

"Skywalker to your left!" Aayla called over her shoulder, his eyes narrowed, and he blocked an attack from the Count. "Surrender Dooku, You're outnumbered" His tone was low, and promising. The separatist chuckled. "No Skywalker…I have outnumbered you" He took a small blue ball out of his pocket, and bounced it to the floor. Within a second, it exploded into a swirl of deep blue mist. _NO! "_Secura he's escaping!" They both ran wildly through the mists, but with no success. As the mist cleared Dooku was gone…

"Damn it!" Anakin cursed under his breath. He activated his voice transmitter, "Ashoka, Is Elkader there?" Her voice flooded through the transmission, "Yes master, she and…Takoon?" Anakin felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Yes Takoon is her husband. I want you to take orders from Duchess Elkader until I get back alright snips?" Ashoka grumbled. "Yes master, has Count Dooku been captured?"

The shrill silence that followed, told Ashoka that they hadn't. "Alright master update me soon"

OoOoOOoOo

Duchess Elkader paced around the room peacefully. "You know what we need to lift the mood?" Ashoka and Kalen tried not to roll their eyes at this statement.

Takoon also spoke up. "Yes! That is a good idea, when's the last time you rode?" He sat down on the crystal sofa, taking a large sip of a thick drink. "A while I suppose" whispered Ingra who exchanged glances with Latika. "Well then you can ride now!"

Latika frowned. "Father is that wise? I don't think that's the safest thing we could do..." Takoon laughed, "Don't be silly…the Padawans will accompany you"

_What? "_With all due respect Senator, I don't think that's necessary" Ashoka shuddered. Especially with Count Dooku around. _Is he trying to kill them?_

Takoon shot her a disrespectful look. The subject was dropped. And off they went. When they reached the stables, it was almost as large as a castle.

The walls were a creamy crystal, and the dragons that were they were strange. Neither Ashoka or Kalen had ever seen dragons before. But these were huge. They stood on four feet. With giant wings, and shimmering scales. Some had horns, some were skinny or fat. Each one was entirely different. Kalen shuffled uncomfortably. "Do you have to do this?" He asked Ingra, who was grinning uncontrollably. She looked at him with distaste. "Yes" She said simply.

"Well…I can ride with Ashoka then?" Kalen asked hopefully she edged nearer to the Padawan that was stifling laughter. But Ingra shook her head, "each of you will have to go with each of us. We have to make sure you protect us" It was more of a demand then a request. Automatically Ashoka wondered slowly to Latika, she could just imagine now, being on the back of a dragon with Ingra, and herself falling off…_ouch…_

And Kalen went with Ingra. Latika moved over to a large stall, and lifted her head casually. Ashoka winced. A magnificent blue dragon stood in the stall. It had four feet, and its wings were leathery and shining. Its eyes were wise and intelligent, and its talons were sharp and rounded.

**My profile picture is a picture Of Latika's dragon.**

She watched in amazement, as Latika, ducked under the gate, and rubbed its leathery snout. "Ashoka meet Tala…my best" Ashoka smiled, realizing a few moments later, that the senator, actually wanted her to give greeting, the togruto paused. "Um hey Tala" It growled in reply, swishing its tail energetically, in a smooth pace. She coughed gently. And she watched Latika put on her saddle with great care.

She glanced around at the stable, and her eyes smiled as they saw Kalen, looking petrified at the great, leafy brown dragon that was pacing excitedly back and forth. Ashoka was confused; Kalen was very warm towards her. The first rule of the Jedi was to have no attachments…she was sure it couldn't be true. Master Skywalker had showed great friendship towards her. So had Padme and even Kalen and Latika; It was so confusing it made the girls head hurt. Attachment was the same as friendship right? _Damn my questions._

Ashoka grumbled softly, massaging her temples. "Padawan we're all waiting!" She burst out of her reverie, and turned to see Ingra, she was sitting regally in the black saddle,

"Youngling you're not nervous are you?" Ingra smirked. Ashoka winced _I've had enough of you now!_

Ingra smiled gently as if to apologise. "You know I'm one of the fastest riders in Latao youngling?"

_Yeah well we'll see about that…_

Ashoka nodded, and walked over to Tala and Latika. "Ready Ashoka?" She asked gently, she winked over to Ingra, she wondered what it was for, but she was too angry to think about it for long. Kalen stood by Ashoka, "So what do we do now?"

He asked, daring to shuffle closer to the Padawan. "Well…who wants to get on first?"

"I will" Ashoka said suddenly, her eyes flashed with a sudden boldness. And Ingra looked impressed. Latika nodded, "Okay then we'll all race together"

Ashoka was given Tala as a good luck charm from Latika, while she herself rode dragon Kiara. The same structure as Tala except a gleaming snow white. Ingra gave Kalen a jumpy dragon named Harl, except this dragon, had his arms replaced by wings.

"Ashoka, you guide her like this" Latika said gently, demonstrating with hers. She mirrored hers almost perfectly. And it was then that Ingra said.

"Let's fly"

OoOooOoOoOOo

The padawan glanced down below her, and clung onto the saddle with exhilaration. Below her mountains and waterfalls breathed on like a sigh. Tala growled gently, her eyes smiling, her leathery wings beat the air softly, gliding higher and higher, until they were above the sky and all she could see was a fluffy land of thick cloud.

She could sense Kalen, Ingra and Latika come up behind her. "Wow" Kalen mumbled and Ashoka grinned.

Latika looked like royalty in the saddle. No matter what she always looked like she was posing for a photograph; Ashoka wondered suddenly how much it was done on purpose and by instinct.

"All we have to do, is go to that waterfall, and come back again…simple right? Whoever comes back first wins…GO!" Ingra shouted and she kicked the dragon forward. Ashoka growled and whispered to Tala, "C'mon girl please, I need to beat her!"

Tala surged forward with a triumphant speed, and the landscape seemed to soar past them. They sailed past Kalen and then Latika until she was neck to-neck with Ingra. "Ashoka slow down!" Ingra grumbled.

But she didn't, the pair were too far in-front to see Kalen and Lati who were still behind. "I'm winning this race!" Ingra growled. With that, she turned her Dragons reigns to the left, making her dragon bump into Tala.

"What are you doing?" The padawan asked, her eyes wide. Ingra bumped into her again, making the padawan stumble in the saddle.

"Senator stop!"

"I need to win!" Ingra replied, "And I'm not going to be beaten by some kid"

Ingra stopped and sped forward, but it was then that it happened. The dragons tail swished back and forth heavily, angry at what his mistress did. But as his tail swiped, it caught Ashoka in the stomach!

She shouted "Senator!" And the blow swept her off of Tala, And with a small gasp, she began falling…

**Okay, Okay take a number get into a line and you can punch me by turn. I'm sorry that the update was so long! My laptops been down for weeks and I haven't been able to get it back up again. The story's going to get really interesting soon. Do you have any ideas you'd like to give me?**

**I'm doing a shout-out for every review I get. Take care everyone!**

**Love WinterWish xxxx**


End file.
